swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bossk
Game Info With the NGE, Bossk finally found his way into Star Wars: Galaxies. He now is a quest NPC who randomly spawns in the cantinas of Tatooine such as Mos Eisley and Bestine. Bossk is involved in the A Chance Meeting series of quests. Otherwise, Bossk can be found at /way -2638 2939 Corellia. Going here and talking to him will NOT update the "a chance meeting" series of quests. Star Wars Lore Bossk was a Trandoshan bounty hunter and the pilot of the Hound's Tooth. He was born on the planet Trandosha, the son of Cradossk, head of the Bounty Hunters Guild. In Dosh, Bossk's name meant Devours His Prey. On his first assignment for his father's Guild, Bossk hunted down a deserter from the Stark Hyperspace War, earning himself the nickname "Monarch of the Qotile System." A few years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars Bossk and his father attempted to bring in Fondorian Senator Rodd, droid designer Hurlo Holowan, and Groodo the Hutt for Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor, but lost their bounties to Jango Fett. During that hunt, Bossk captured the young Boba Fett but managed to get himself stranded on Kuat. Cradossk hired Skorr to retrieve his son, though in the end Jango Fett brought both Skorr and Bossk back to Trandosha, ensuring Boba's safety. During the Empire, Bossk honed his skills tracking runaway slaves, occasionally consulting the slaver Pekt, and earned his vile reputation claiming bounties posted by the Empire, bringing in a total of 12 Imperial captures by the Battle of Hoth. Bossk is also believed to be responsible for the murder of the head of the Corellian Security Force (CorSec), Hal Horn. Bossk's successful kills and captures made him the most infamous Trandoshan bounty hunter of his time. Bossk specialized in hunting down Wookiees, sometimes enslaving them for the Empire, sometimes skinning them for their pelts. He had several run-ins with Chewbacca and Han Solo, and each time was humiliated when they made good their escape from him and other bounty hunters. On one occasion, he teamed up with the bounty hunter Skorr to hunt down Kestrel on Ord Mantell. Bossk heeded Darth Vader's call to rendezvous with other bounty hunters aboard Vader's Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. Bossk met a human girl named Tinian I'att and a Wookiee named Chenlambec aboard the Executor who told him that Han was on the Lomabu system. However, they in actuality had no idea where he or Chewbacca were. The system was actually home to Wookiee slaves that they planned to free from the Imperials who were there, and in the process capture Bossk for a hefty sum. Bossk, however, had a plan of his own to kill the Wookiee and take his pelt to the Scorekeeper. He didn't care if the girl died or not. The trio boarded Bossk's ship, Hound's Tooth, came out of Hyperspace near the planet. Bossk, who concealed a killer gas that could be released at his command in a ship that had no defense systems, told the two to head down to the planet in the ship and take out the Imperials. The bomb would actually disintegrate everyone and everything within its radius. Chenlambac's handheld translator, Flirt, discovered it and warned them. Chenlambac stopped the device and Flirt soon gained control of Bossk's ship, trapping him in a pelt locker. Chenlambac and Tinian also discovered the killer bomb and sent it hurdling into a sun. They soon got back to the ship and called the Imperials to capture Bossk. Tinian and Chenlambac got credits and took the Hound's Tooth. Bossk was put in a fortified cell but escaped shortly afterwards. Bossk later teamed up with fellow hunters 4-LOM and Zuckuss in a bid to intercept his hated rival, Boba Fett before he could return to Tatooine with the carbonite slab of Han Solo, but ultimately failed. Years after the Battle of Endor, Bossk retired from professional hunting. He still killed people from time-to-time, just for the feeling of it. He later ran into Han Solo on a space station orbiting Ord Mantell during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. When he heard of Chewbacca's death, Bossk rubbed it in Solo's face... and got hit in the face. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Famous characters Category:Tatooine NPCs